differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
A better world (TL)
Overview It is a list of nation profiles that depict an alternate history. Points of divergence The 8 top P.o.D.s are- # Victorian reformists like Thomas John Barnardo make much more progress in reforming the UK and later parts of Western Europe. # France, Britain, Portugal, Belgium, Switzerland, Denmark, the Netherlands, Nassau, Luxembourg, Montenegro, Persia, Brazil and Germany agree to end warlike actions and to settle disputes via diplomacy in 1835. # South America stuck with most of its independence borders and did not have most of its border wars. They decided to spend more time developing thire nations, not thier wepons. # New England left the USA just after the Confederate States of America did in 1861 so as to avoid being dragged in to a looming civil war. # Quebec was given independence as the Dominion of Quebec in 1909 and then became a republic in 1931. # Bulgaria did not join WW2 (ATL: The Anti-Hitlerian War). # New England, not USA, President JFK is not killed. # Australia did not unify in to one nation. The nations #National data template #Bulgaria (A better world TL) #Liberia (A better world TL) #Egypt (A better world TL) #Sudan (A better world TL) #Bosnia and Herzegovina (A better world TL) #Slovinia (A better world TL) #Croatia (A better world TL) #New England (A better world TL) #United Kingdom (A better world TL) ##Cayman Islands (A better world TL) #France (A better world TL) ##St. Pierre and Miquelon (A better world TL) #Turkey (A better world TL) #United States of America (A better world TL) #Québec (A better world TL) #Canada (A better world TL) ##United Maritime Provinces- proposed state (A better world TL) ##Iroquoia (A better world TL) #Río de la Plata (A better world TL) ##Patagonia (A better world TL) #Chile (A better world TL) #Jerusalem-Bethlehem International Zone (A better world TL) #Austria (A better world TL) #Neuchâtel (A better world TL) #Valais (A better world TL) #Geneva (A better world TL) #Swiss Confederacy (A better world TL) #Brazil (A better world TL) #Cascadia (A better world TL) #China (A better world TL) #Crimea (A better world TL) #Prussia (A better world TL) #Essequibo (A better world TL) #Estonia (A better world TL) #Finland (A better world TL) #Florida (A better world TL) #France (A better world TL) #Panamá (A better world TL) #Granadine Federation of Colombia (A better world TL) #Greece (A better world TL) #Guatemala (A better world TL) #Holy See (A better world TL) #Iceland (A better world TL) #Lithuania (A better world TL) #Louisiana (A better world TL) #New England (A better world TL) #New Spain (A better world TL) #Peru (A better world TL) #Poland (A better world TL) #Romania (A better world TL) ##Transylvania (A better world TL) #Russia (A better world TL) #Siberian SSR (A better world TL) #Ukraine (A better world TL) #Iran (A better world TL) #Serbia (A better world TL) #Sicily (A better world TL) #Spain (A better world TL) #Sweden (A better world TL) #Switzerland (A better world TL) #United States of America (A better world TL) #Venezuela (A better world TL) #Frisia (A better world TL) #French India (A better world TL) #Free India (A better world TL) #Goa (A better world TL) Organisations #NATO (A better world TL) #EU (A better world TL) #NAFTA (A better world TL) #Mercasur (A better world TL) #Warsaw Pact (1951-1995) (A better world TL) #ComEcon (1950-1995) (A better world TL) #Arab League (A better world TL) #ASEAN (A better world TL) #CACM (A better world TL) #CariCom (A better world TL) #ECOWAS (A better world TL) #GCC (A better world TL) #Inter-Balkans Peace Forum (A better world TL) #Balkan League (A better world TL) #Inter-Australian trade forum (1955-1995) (A better world TL) #Canada-Québec trade forum (1954-1994) (A better world TL) #Scandinavian trade forum (1945-1997) (A better world TL) #United States-Liberia trade forum (A better world TL) Category:A better world (TL) Category:Timelines Category:Timeline Category:ASB - Biased